Different Paths
by Rockfell-san
Summary: What if Gon had given up searching his father, Ging after searching him for 2 years? What if she didn't want to meet her father anymore since she thought he was already dead? And what about Killua? Could he help his desperate 'besfriend' and keep his promise to Gon? A KilluaXFem!Gon fanfic. A newbie here, so, mind to Review?


**Haiii minna-san~~~**

**Watashi wa rockfell-san desu! Yoroshiku! I am new here, and I'm a HunterxHunter 2011 (remake) fan! Nice to meet you all!**

**Well since i'm new here and I've been interested in making a Kirufem!Gon fanfic, so this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it.**

**This part is kinda long though, since it's the first chapter. So, many things have to be introduced.**

**Oh and by the way, it takes place 2 years after the GI arc, so they will be 15 y.o. in this story, I suppose.**

**Well, enough said, enjoy!**

**Warnings: typos, grammar error, OOC**

**Disclaimer: HunterxHunter is not mine. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Given X Up X Already? **

"Huaaahhhh, sugoi!" said Gon with a sheer of excitement, almost screaming. As she stepped her feet onto the ground, a total happiness filled her chest, making her hard to breath and her heart pounded fast. her eyes twinkled, too.

"Ne, Killua, isn't this building amazing?" she said with a glint of sparkle in her eyes. As if she couldn't hold her happiness no more, she unconciously squeezed Killua's hand really hard, due to the overjoy, and made Killua to flinch.

"Aaah, itte-tte, oi GON!" yelled Killua, made Gon to finally woke up from her weird yet excessive fantasies. She immediately let go of his hand "A-ah. Gomen ne, Killua. Is it hurt?" she apologized rather awkwardly but suddenly felt worried because Killua was hurt by her 'undeliberately' attack.

Killua sweat-dropped because of Gon's mood swing, so he let out a small chuckle. "You're weird, and kind of exaggerating, Gon." He said, made Gon to pout. "No need to mad though, 'cause you're acting like you've never seen my house and Heaven's Arena before. And it is actually weird..." he joked.

"Heee, those two aren't counted Killua," she said. "and yes, those are amazing buildings but this building, is another kind of amazing." she said, but she made a thinking pose instead. "Or maybe I should've said beautiful instead, not amazing."

Killua just sweat-dropped even more, but that kind of relieved flowed through his body. He gave a small smile to Gon, which confused her, and stared at the building. "I'm glad."

Her confused suddenly changed with excitement, her eyes sparkled once more, and she gave Killua a wide smile. "Because we finally made it here, right? Me too, Killua!" Gon laughed, and Killua just shake his head in approval. Well, even though that was not what he really meant. What he really meant was finally, after all this time, he actually saw her smile, again. Her bright, wide yet innocent smile, beautiful smile and everything about her special smile.

Or so he thought.

Killua patted her head. "And I'm glad you're one step closer, Gon." he said and grabbed her hand, then held it. "I hope it will worth the wait, and I hope that... maybe, you won't be ever disappointed again..."

Gon chuckled at her friend's thought. "Silly Killua," she said and gave a small laugh. She stared at the building. "I believe it'll worth the wait, and I also believe that I will meet him here." She then looked at Killua's eyes with full of determination. "It's about now or never,and I have faith in this one." She stared again at the building, leaving Killua in shock.

His eyes then softened, filled with tenderness and pity. He finally made her smile again and brought her spirit back, but looking at Gon's faith about this, making Killua to pity her even more. She always believed something that possible and not possible to happen, but then if it didn't happen like what she had expected, she had to bear the burden behind her back by herself, and she even risk her life. She didn't like to be helped, but without help, she would be nothing but a helpless girl in the end. She might be strong, but she just like another girl, she was fragile.

He tightened his grip on Gon's hand. "I believe in you, Gon." Was all he could say, still staring at the building. He couldn't do anything but to support his friend, wasn't that right? And Gon, in the other hand, who was touched by this, gazed at him, then hugged Killua's hand. "And I believe in you too, Killua."

* * *

*4 days prior*

It was shocking to see Bisuke here in this kind of place, Killua said to himself. Well, it didn't mean that he couldn't meet her here, but it's just simply embarrassing to meet her here, in the supermarket! At least he would prefer to meet her in other places but not here. He then felt the embarrassment thickened as Bisuke gave him a weird look, especially because he was carrying a basket full of home appliances. _Darned old hag! She must be thinking of something misunderstanding!_ Killua said to himself as veins popped up from his head.

Unfortunately for Killua, before he could use his Zetsu to conceal his presence, his 'mater's master' was amazingly beside him, and surprisingly, shocked the ex-assassin.

"Ora ora, isn't it amazing to meet you here, ne Killua? And oh my goodness how fast the time flies, it's already been 2 years! I guessed many things have changed, ne?" teased Bisuke. Well, she really missed teasing this kid though, because you know, she didn't really have 'victims' to be teased, since her friends were averagely 60 years olds, even more.

"Go away, you 60 years old baba," he said lazily to his master, leaving her cursing.

Veins too popped up from her head. Damn brat! It had been 2 years and he should've had grown up! Oh how she wish to punch this kid right in the gut! But no, she might make poor Gon to cry for eternity if she killed her. Well that's not the only reason she wouldn't kill this kid. This kid was one of her jewel though. _Hah! Lucky kid! Be grateful that I couldn't kill you yet!_ She said to herself.

After numerous times of sighing, cursing, yelling to herself, she finally calmed herself down a bit. When she want to ask—tease Killua more, he had left her away right when she was talking to herself. _DAMN BRAT!_

"CHOTTO MATTE!" she unconsciously barked at Killua as rage flowed inside her body. But suddenly, click! She then remembered that she was too *cough* a fifteen years teenager like Killua (or maybe younger, since she could do that easily with nen), so she had to keep her image as a 'sweet and full of flower young girl' image. So she voiced out again, annoyingly childish according to Killua, "Kudasaiiii~~!

Killua could only sigh at Bisuke's act. So he stopped his track and approached her again. Bisuke was kinda amazed though, she didn't think that it could be 'that' easy. Killua then put down the full-basket he brought earlier, then put his arms behind his head. "What do you want? I don't really have much time, y'know."

Bisuke then sparkled with excitement, her eyes filed with curiosity. "Do you really live together with—"

"Ja ne~ UGH!" Killua cut Bisuke's words and tried to leave her because hell! Didn't she understand?! He didn't really have much time, especially for chit-chats! But then she grabbed Killua's clothes, making him almost choking. "*cough* What are trying to do, baba! Are you trying to kill me?!" Killua yelled at what Bisuke just did, and he was really pissed.

"Well, yes! Be grateful that I could held my intention to kill you!" argued Bisuke back. "At least I'm giving you a lesson to be a bit polite to the older ones!"

"Che. But I tried to not ignore you either, baba. And ah, wait a second. You've finally admit that you're old, ne? Hahaha—tte ittee ittteeee!" Killua laughed at what Bisuke just said, but Bisuke pinched his cheek really hard instead, and made it really red and painful.

"Kids these days..." she said, but something hit her. "Ah by the way, it's kind of fortunate that I meet you here. I really have something to tell you."

Killua, who was rubbing his painful cheek, answered her lazily. "What is it?"

"It's about Gon," she said, and making Killua interested (finally), and curious. "and her Father."

His eyes widened.

* * *

A raven-haired girl had just woken up from her heavy slumber in her temporary apartment. Her head was spinning, and she felt hungry, even starving, but also full instead. She didn't know why, but maybe it's because of her 'monthly guest' finally came. Her eyes were watery and blurred, and she even almost hit the wall in front of her.

Or maybe not. She remembered that she couldn't sleep the night earlier, and she didn't have dinner. Perhaps it's a digestive problem? She thought to herself. She then went to the bathroom and took a glance at her reflection in the mirror.

She was a messed and wrecked. _Since when I become like this_? She said to herself. Then, tears filled her eyes as she stared at the mirror. She just couldn't help it. She felt her heart tighten and made it hard to breath, and she just felt really sad all of the sudden.

And, since when she became so melancholy like this? Where was the old her, the cheerful, full of optimism and innocent Gon gone?

She wanted to make a ponytail as usual, but she didn't feel like it. She let her hair messed at its own will and head down to the kitchen. She deliberately let her tears falling down and not wipe them away because she like the way it traced at her cheeks. She felt that everytime it traced down her cheeks, it seemed that a tiny bit of her sadness would fade away, she hoped. But sadly, it didn't.

She then looked at the watch, and gosh, it's already 10.00 am, and she never been overslept before. And then she remembered that today was her chores to do the shopping. But suddenly she felt guilty. Killua wasn't there, so he must be in the supermarket. She then felt even sadder, meaning that she had made Killua in so much trouble because of her.

She even didn't think clearly though, and it was depressing. She want to make some herbal tea as she usually did when she had headache, but because her concentration just gone, she made a hot chocolate instead. She already poured the hot water, but she didn't want to drink it. So she stared at the glass and cried.

"Tadaima!" Killua said as he opened the door, but when he looked at Gon, he suddenly worried. "Gon! Daijobu?" he said and he then caressed her back, tried to soothe her. Gon was shocked though, so she wiped her tears away immediately.

"A-ah. Hai, daijobu," she said awkwardly, giving a really weak smile. "O-okaeri, Killua. I didn't see you coming..."

"Uso." He said, and stared at her eyes and their faces was really close, almost touching. He even held her shoulders. "One of Gon's weaknesses is to lie."

"What?"

"You're lying."

"No! I'm not lying! It's just that... etto, I-I cried b-because I made a hot chocolate..."

"You're still lying, Gon."

"Uso ja nai yo!"

"Oh really?"

"H-hai!"

"Then why you keep avoiding my stare then?"

"Well at least it's half-true! I'm not entirely lying! See, I was going to have a herbal tea but I made a hot chocolate instead so I was kinda disappointed and it hurt my feelings..."

He then let go of her. "So you're lying."

"N-no! Of course not..."

Veins popped out from Killua's head. "But you said 'it's half true'! So come on, let it all out..."

"De-demo..."

"No buts."

Gon could only sigh in defeat. "I cried because I suddenly remembered that you're doing my chores again. It should be my turn to do the shopping, Killua. So I felt sad, and there. I said it."

Killua then gazed away from Gon. Well, he felt maybe she still concealing something that he didn't know. "Why you're so melancholy all of the sudden? And please note that I do the shopping today since you hadn't woke up yet at 9, so I let you to sleep until you finally awake." He looked again at her. "and Gon, I believe you're hiding something from me. You couldn't sleep yesterday, am I right?"

Gon then couldn't hold it anymore. Tears (again) filled her eyes. "Nnnnggggg..."

"Aahhhh, why are—ssshhh ssshhhh calmed down, breathhh..." Killua said, because he was shocked of Gon's sudden cry. "What is it? Tell me, let it all out..." he held her face, and then wipe her tears away but it's just kept coming

"Gomen ne, Ki-*sniff*-llua, I, I do hide something from you..."

"It's okay Gon, go on."

"And yes, I recently *sniff* couldn't sleep *sniff**sniff* because when we had some task *sniff* in the recent island *sniff* I heard some random people said that Ging..." she stopped, but then...

"HHHUUUAAA THEY SAID *SNIFF* THAT GING WAS DEAD!" she cried at the top of her lungs, and her cry was more intensified. "and after all these years, I've never found any clue about him again, and it's almost 2 years! I'm a useless—"

"No. It's not your fault, Gon."

"Demo..."

"Why you believe that Ging was dead then?"

"I wanna give up on this. I, I can't do this anymore, and I'm tired, Killua. I was disappointed that Ging was dead. Okay, i was _really_ sad to find that my father had died, but I felt rather relieved too. So I won't have to search him anymore, and I'll live with Mito-san in Whale Island. He really was disappeared, so they were making sense, Ging was dead and it's useless to search someone who was dead right?"

"But it's just rumors!"

"But it's making sense—"

Killua hugged her all of the sudden. "I missed you, Gon."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, and kind of blushing of his sudden action.

"I missed the old you. The cheerful, happy and full-of-optimistic Gon. But lately you just... changed."

"That's why I'll stop searching Ging—"

"You're mistaken, Gon. I know you're just depressed because you can't find him just yet. And you don't know that not finding Ging is what causes you to be so miserable like this!"

"But that's not what I meant! Searching Ging would be a waste, and I don't want Killua to be bothered anymore."

"That's not true." He hugged her tighter. "I promised to help you find your father right? And I won't break my promises. I will help you, until you find, and even after you find Ging."

Gon, who still couldn't stop her tears, hugged him back. "Arigatou, but no need to bother. I've made Killua in so much trouble too, so I quit." She said, then released her hug.

"What if they were wrong, and Ging is still alive?"

Gon widened her eyes. "Pardon?"

"You're sad that you're just out of clue where to find Ging" Killua said, leaving her puzzled.

"K-killua..."

"And I know where to find him."

* * *

**Finished! Ahhh yokatta!**

**Sorry for the long chapter, because it's just the beginning. Sorry for the wrong grammar and typos and many mistakes *bowed in apology* **

**Please note that this story maybe a romance story, but the romance hasn't started yet! They still in a 'state-of-friendship' thingy. Romance will be in many chapter after this, so gomen! But anyway thank you for reading, and i hope you guys will stop for a minute and leave a review. reviews are really helpful for a newbie like me.**

**So, once again, arigatou! and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Much love, **

**Rockfell-san**


End file.
